Digimon Adventure: OZ Wars
by heroes1202
Summary: Set after "Summer Wars" and "Data Squad", Marcus, Yoshi and Thomas return to action when a Digi Egg is found in OZ. They soon find themselves teaming up with Kenji and Natsuki's family when they discover their worst nightmare: Love Machine has returned.
1. Part 1: Collisions of the Bizarre Kind

_This tale brings together two sides of which the likes have never seen each other before. They come together now for a cause to band together to save their homes from certain destruction. On one side, we have young Kenji Koiso. Originally apart of a lie constructed by his friend Natsuki Shinohara, Kenji was lied about being Natsuki's fiance despite his status. While the two struggle to keep their secret, a destructive AI program nicknamed "Love Handel" was on the loose in the world wide virtual reality site OZ. Despite having secrets exposed and family ties tested, Kenji came together with Natsuki and her entire family and they defeated Love Handel, saving the world from its twisted wrath._

_On another side, we have the likes of Marcus Damon and his friends from DATS, the Digimon Data Squad. Marcus was a regular teenager with dreams of becoming the "ultimate fighter". Fate had other plans as he later met Agumon, a creature called a Digimon. Soon after, he meets and forms strong ties with fellow Digimon Tamers Yoshino Fujieda and Thomas Norstein. Together, the three DATS agents battled numerous Digimon and ill mannered humans to protect both worlds from the wrath of each other's evil. Now after a long process of "hide and seek" with a special program, Thomas has successfully found and brought Marcus Damon back to the human world after his long stay in the Digital World._

_Now in this great hour of crisis, a threat is reborn that will drag together the likes of the Digital World and the online world of OZ. Both prepare as this summer...Love Machine has returned..._

**_Digimon Adventures : OZ Wars_**

**__****_Part 1: Collisions of the Bizarre Kind_**

Inside the world of OZ, the millions of avatars floating throughout cyber space were back to their peaceful lives since the incident a year ago involving Love Machine. Inside OZ, Kenji's avatar, apparently still the yellow squirrel, was browsing around in the music files, looking for something to listen to.

"Hmm. No. Not that one. Nuh uh. I hate that." Kenji groaned. As he continued to search, another avatar floated up towards his side. It was the avatar of Natsuki, dressed in her previous outfit.

"Hey Kenji. What'cha doing?" Natsuki asked. Kenji glanced over at Natsuki, giving a shrug and saying he was just browsing the music files on OZ. Nearby, they heard another avatar huff. Kenji and Natsuki glanced up, seeing King Kazma, or Kazuma, sitting on the upper shelf.

"You do know that there's more to OZ than just downloading songs, right? I thought you'd be working with your geeky friend." Kazuma said. Kenji groaned. He then got a strange glare from King Kazma.

"By the way...you ARE gonna go back to your original avatar, right?" Kazuma asked, eerily staring at Kenji's avatar.

"Hmm? What?" Kenji asked. Natsuki chuckled.

"Yeah Kenji. I mean...you DO have your old account back since we beat Love Handel. You really don't have to stick with the one Takashi gave you." Natsuki said. Kenji merely shrugged again.

"Ehhh...somehow I got used to this one. I am planning on modifying a bit next time I get the chance." Kenji said. King Kazma sighed, wondering if hanging out with someone like Kenji was such a great idea. Kenji groaned. In reality, all three sat together outside by the house, playing OZ on their handheld electronics. The sun beat down from above as Kenji and Natsuki had their phones and Kazuma was on his laptop.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Kazuma asked, glancing at Kenji. Kenji took one look at Kazuma and sighed.

"Well, maybe I am. Not that much is going on this summer since I decided to step down from being a moderator on OZ." Kenji said. Natsuki glanced at him, asking why again he did that.

"Because...if something like Love Machine happened again, well, I just didn't wanna be the first one it would go after. Plus...the pay sucked." Kenji said. Natsuki lightly chuckled.

"Well, come on. I think my mom is just about getting dinner ready. Whaddya guys say?" Natsuki asked. Kazuma merely shrugged.

"Fine by me. Maybe I'll play later." Kazuma said, shutting down his screen of OZ. As the three headed back inside, further down the street, a light blue car was driving along the dirt road towards the same estate.

**_: Digimon Adventure :_**

Inside the car, sweltering under the hot sun, was Marcus Damon riding up front with Yoshino and Thomas sitting in the back. Marcus groaned as he fanned himself, sweating like a pig down his face. Marcus was now 18 years old, about the same as Yoshino when they first met. Yoshino groaned.

"UGH! Marcus! Stop sweating in my car! Honestly! You're sweating like a pig!" Yoshino shouted. Marcus groaned.

"Hey! It's...HOT in here! You're the nut that didn't want us to open the windows because of this "allergy" of yours!" Marcus shouted. Yoshino groaned.

"For the last time Marcus, the air conditioning is on. See?" Yoshino asked, putting her hand to the vent. But strangely, she felt nothing and gasped.

"Uhhh...if anyone wanted to know, your air conditioner died out a while before. You've been too hot to notice though." Thomas said, pointing out the reason. Yoshino growled.

"Unbelievable! I had this thing fixed!" Yoshino shouted. Marcus groaned.

"Back off Yoshi. I'll take care of it." Marcus said, pushing Yoshino's hand aside. Yoshino gasped as he veered back and punched it with all his strength. Surprisingly, cold air started to blow out now, making Yoshino and Thomas shocked. Marcus smirked.

"See? Just needed a good ol' fashion whack." Marcus said, cracking his knuckles. Yoshino groaned.

"Unbelievable Marcus. You could've made it worse." Yoshino sighed. Thomas nodded.

"Yes Marcus. Though you've aged a lot faster since you went to the Digital World with Agumon, I see your growth in "maturity" is still rather slow." Thomas said. Marcus growled, glaring back at Thomas.

"So what? Me and Agumon were doing just fine until you guys came in and pulled me out." Marcus said. Thomas simply replied that the Digital World was in no need of another "bonehead" trying to keep things in check while there were other Digimon qualified.

"Hmph!" Marcus huffed, turning away. Yoshino sighed.

"Listen Marcus. Just try and behave yourself here. Sampson told me that something weird was happening and he wanted us to investigate it." Yoshino said. Marcus glanced at her.

"But why? DATS doesn't exist anymore, does it? Our Digimon are back in the Digital World and DATS was shut down." Marcus asked. Thomas smirked.

"What's wrong Marcus? Surely you wouldn't have passed up some excitement like this even when DATS was active. Commander Sampson wouldn't have bothered asking for our help if it wasn't important. He trusts us." Thomas said. Marcus quietly looked on, surprising Yoshino that no quick comeback was made.

"Uhhh...yeah. Okay." Marcus said. Thomas seemed surprised.

"Oh. All right then. If there's no more complaining, I think we're about here." Thomas said, pointing to a house they were passing. Yoshino's car came up to the side of the road and parked, allowing everyone to step outside. The first thing Marcus did was stretch his arms out wide as possible.

"Ugh! Finally! No offense Yoshi, but that is the most compact car I've ever been in. I felt like I was getting cramps all over." Marcus said. Yoshino huffed, looking away with an angry glare on her face. Thomas patted Marcus' shoulder.

"Careful Marcus. That really isn't the kind of thing someone like you would want to say to a girl like Yoshi." Thomas said. Marcus shrugged, saying he was speaking the truth. He then glanced up at the house before them. They were parked in front of the Shinohara residence outside the front gate. Marcus was surprised by the original Japanese designs around him.

"So this is the place huh? Wow. Talk about old fashioned." Marcus said. Yoshino fished out her cell phone and checked the time before slipping it away.

"Okay. Now we just need to get to a computer. If we don't, I'm afraid anyone caught up in this mess is going to be in big trouble." Yoshino said. They slowly started to approach Natsuki's house, with Marcus asking again what they were doing.

"A Digi Egg has been found somewhere inside the online reality known as OZ. We're supposed to go in and see if we can retrieve it...with this." Thomas said, holding a small drive in his hand. He mentioned that the file stored within the drive would be able to open a Digital World portal inside OZ, allowing their Digimon to go in and bring the egg safely back before it hatched in OZ.

"Well, if you say so. Come to think of it, I've seen a LOT about this OZ place. Yeah. It's all over the place now. Kristie and my mom are apart of it too. Dunno about Keenan, but I know you guys are." Marcus said. Yoshino nodded, showing Marcus the avatar on her phone. Her OZ avatar was herself but wearing a light pink kimono and wearing rabbit ears on her head. Marcus snickered quietly at the sight of it, trying to hide it from Yoshino.

"And you?" Marcus asked. Thomas fished around in his pocket and took out his phone as well. His avatar was shown, roughly looking like a small puppy version of Gaomon. Marcus merely smirked.

"Huh. Not too bad if I say so myself. At least you're not something to laugh at like Yoshi's avatar is." Marcus said. Yoshino growled, blushing bright red and struck Marcus in the back of his head.

"I happen to think its CUTE!" Yoshino shouted. Marcus groaned, telling Yoshino that she can say what she wanted about her "goofy" avatar, causing her to strike him again. This time, he hit the ground face first.

"Shut your trap before I rip it off your face Marcus." Yoshino growled. Marcus groaned and stood right back up, rubbing his nose and asking why they came all the way here to get into the online site.

"According to news reports that Sampson was able to dig up, this is the household of the Shinohara family. About a year ago, a corrupt AI named Love Machine was unleashed on OZ and these people, along with a good friend of theirs, defeated Love Machine and saved OZ. We're here to ask for their assistance." Thomas said. Marcus huffed, saying they shouldn't need to have to ask someone for their help since just about every electronic ought to connect to OZ.

"Yes. But that boy who helped the Shinohara defeat Love Machine happened to had been one of the moderators who worked for OZ. With his help, we can do a more thorough sweep of OZ before the Digi Egg hatches." Yoshino said. Marcus glanced up the road at the Shinohara home, crossing his arms.

"Ehhh...fine. Whatever." Marcus said. The others continued on towards the house as Marcus was bringing up the rear from behind.

_________________****__****__****__****__****__****__TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Part 2: The Evil Born Online! Viralmon!

**_Digimon Adventures : OZ Wars_**

**__****_Part 2: The Evil Born Online! Viralmon Awakes!_**  


Inside Natsuki's house, Kenji and the others sat by the television eating from a bowl of watermelon chunks. The television was airing a new television series inspired by the many avatars within the world of OZ. Some of them made Natsuki giggle.

"Who ever would've guessed OZ would make it on television as a kid's show?" Kazuma asked. Kenji chuckled.

"Too bad none of our avatars made it on the show. I wonder what everyone would say if they saw the avatars of the heroes who beat Love Machine." Kenji said. Kazuma sighed, saying that probably would never happen. Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Hmm? Natsuki? Are you expecting anyone?" Kenji asked. Natsuki shook her head.

"No. I don't think so. It's not a big family reunion or anything. It's just us." Natsuki said. After a short while, another knock was heard. Natsuki's mother glanced behind her, currently washing dishes at the moment.

"Natsuki dear! Can you get the door?" she called. Outside, Marcus and the others waited patiently for the door to open. Yoshino had knocked earlier, waiting with her arms crossed in front of her. Marcus groaned.

"You even sure anybody is home?" Marcus asked. Thomas glanced outside and saw a car parked alongside the edge of the house.

"It does seem like it. Perhaps they're busy." Thomas said. Marcus groaned.

"I tell ya...just find somebody else with a computer and we can get the Digi Egg before it hatches. We don't need them." Marcus said. Yoshino angrily turned to Marcus.

"Yes we do Marcus! If Sampson says these people stopped the chaos in OZ and could help us, we HAVE to wait." Yoshino shouted. Marcus growled.

"Then how come no one has answered yet?" Marcus asked. On the other side of the door, Kenji was just about to open the door. But as he did, he was greeted by Marcus starting to knock again, causing him to accidentally bop Kenji in the forehead.

"DOW!" Kenji cried. Marcus and the others gasped.

"Whoops! Sorry kid." Marcus said. Yoshino groaned, swatting herself in the face.

"Marcus...you're hopeless!" Yoshino thought. Kenji groaned and rubbed his forehead, soon joined by Kazuma and the others.

"Hey. Who are you people?" Kazuma asked. Yoshino reached into her pants pocket and took something out, presenting it before Kenji and the others. It was her old badge as a member of DATS.

"Excuse us. But we're members of an organization known as DATS, the Digimon Data Squad. This is a matter of great importance and we must ask for your cooperation." Yoshino said, speaking in her "official business" voice. Thomas nodded.

"My name is Thomas H. Norstein. These are my partners Marcus Damon and Yoshino Fuijeda. Is this the Shinohara residence?" Thomas asked. Kenji and Kazuma glanced at Natsuki, quietly nodding to Thomas. Marcus smirked.

"Good. Do any of you have a computer with access to OZ? We have to get on." Marcus said. The kids merely glanced at one another, unable to tell for sure if Marcus and the others were for real. They slowly turned away, leaving Marcus and the others at the door.

"Whaddya think? This sounds bogus to me. We shouldn't believe these nuts." Kazuma whispered.

"Kazuma...please. If they say something is wrong on OZ, we should at least hear them out. Besides...judging from the looks of the tough looking guy, they probably aren't gonna leave without us helping in the slightest." Natsuki asked. Kenji lightly glanced at Marcus, asking if by "tough looking guy" she meant Marcus. Natsuki nodded. Kazuma sighed as Natsuki turned back to them.

"Okay. Come on in." Natsuki said, inviting Marcus and the others inside.

**_: Digimon Adventures :_**

Marcus and the others followed Natsuki into the living room, letting them access Kazuma's laptop for their assignment. Kazuma sat at a distance, still not fully believing that Marcus and the others were telling the truth.

"So...who are you kids anyway?" Marcus asked.

"Oh. I'm Kenji Koiso. This is Natsuki and her cousin, sitting over there, is Kazuma." Kenji said. Thomas lightly glanced.

"Ah yes. The boy who was "framed" for starting Love Machine. Well, it's nice to meet you Mister Koiso." Thomas said. Yoshino nodded, saying it was a pleasure to meet the heroes who stopped Love Machine. Kenji and Natsuki glanced at one another.

"Oh. You guys heard the story of Love Machine?" Kenji asked. Marcus nodded. As they talked, Thomas started accessing the online site of OZ through Kazuma's laptop. Once OZ's screen showed up, he took the drive from his pocket.

"Okay. I'm in OZ. Now to send in the Digimon." Thomas said. He looked for a port on the sides of Kazuma's laptop. When he found one, he plugged it in. But this unknowingly caught the attention of Kazuma.

"Wh...Whoa! Wait a minute. What did you just stick in my computer? That better not be a bug or something!" Kazuma shouted, quickly rushing over only to be stopped by Natsuki. Thomas turned to him and shook his head.

"No. It's quite all right. This is to carry out our assignment. We're just sort of sending in the "calvalry" to find and recover the Digi Egg." Thomas said. Natsuki lightly glanced at Thomas.

"By the way...what's a...Digi Egg?" Natsuki asked. Marcus smirked.

"A Digi Eg is sort of like a chicken's egg. Except this egg hatches a Digimon instead of a chicken, get it?" Marcus asked. Natsuki and Kazuma glanced at one another.

"Fine. But what's a Digimon?" Kenji asked. Suddenly, a loud digital sound was heard coming from Kazuma's computer. On the screen, a digital gateway was shown opening up in the sky surrounding OZ.

"Well, just have a look for yourself. Our Digimon should be coming in any second now." Thomas said, showing them the screen. Everyone watched as the digital gateway grew and three figures suddenly shot out from the gaping hole. They appeared as a light orange scale dinosaur, a small bulb like creature and a blue furred dog carrying boxing gloves on its hands. They were Agumon, Lalamon and Gaomon.

"Whoa! Whose avatars are they?" Natsuki asked. Yoshino chuckled.

"Those aren't OZ avatars. Those are Digimon. They're just going to go into OZ and find the Digi Egg. They're harmless to everyone else." Yoshino said. Inside OZ, Agumon led the others through the world as they saw the millions of avatars flying by around them.

"Wow. So this is that OZ place boss told us about." Agumon said.

"It's so HUGE!" Lalamon cried.

"This Digi Egg could be anywhere. We'll have to keep our eyes open from here on out. We don't know how long until the Digi Egg hatches, so we'd better..." Gaomon said. But his train of thought was broken as he heard Agumon colliding with someone's avatar, having slammed into him in a hurry.

"OW! Hey! Watch it bud! Take another highway!" Agumon cried, throwing the small cat avatar away. A screen with Thomas' face suddenly appeared, scaring Agumon and making him collide with Lalamon.

"Agumon! Be careful! The millions of creatures around you are the avatars of OZ. We don't want any trouble with anyone else. Just find the Digi Egg and don't get distracted." Thomas said. Lalamon and Gaomon saluted as Agumon huffed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ya don't have to tell me twice. I'm not easy to distract from...OOH! Food!" Agumon exclaimed, spying a nearby avatar shaped like a flying hot dog. The avatar yelled and ran away as Agumon gave chase. Gaomon groaned.

"Sir...I think we should just proceed on without Agumon. He hasn't changed a bit and probably would just get in the way." Gaomon said. Thomas nodded.

"All right. But hurry. We don't know how long until the Digi Egg hatches." Thomas said. Gaomon and Lalamon continued on through OZ, looking high and low for signs of the egg.

**_ : Digimon Adventures :_**

The search throughout OZ took roughly ten minutes as Gaomon and Lalamon were searching every nook, cranny and corner of OZ to find the Digi Egg. They also stopped avatars to ask if they saw a peculiar egg anywhere. Their search seemed to be turning up empty until Agumon stumbled on dumb luck.

"Hey guys! I found food! And it's not running away either!" Agumon shouted. Gaomon groaned, about to remind Agumon of their mission. But he and Lalamon gasped when they saw Agumon was trying to eat a large egg. It had strange zig zag patterns on it as he tried stuffing it in his mouth. The other Digimon hurried over, plucking the egg from Agumon's jaws.

"Agumon! You did it! It's the Digi Egg!" Lalamon cried. Agumon looked on at the egg in Gaomon's hands.

"THAT? I thought it was lunch." Agumon said. Thomas' screen looked on nearby with a sigh.

"All right. Now come on everyone. Time to bring the Digi Egg home." Thomas said. The Digimon nodded and started flying back towards the digital gate in OZ's sky. However, as they did, the egg in Gaomon's hands started giving off an eerie glow. Agumon was first to notice.

"Uhhh...Gaomon?" Agumon asked.

"Not now Agumon." Gaomon muttered.

"But Gaomon! The egg! It's all lit up like a light bulb!" Agumon cried. Gaomon looked down at the egg and gasped.

"S...Sir! The Digi Egg! It's starting to hatch! We may not make it!" Gaomon cried. Outside, everyone gasped.

"Gaomon! Hurry and get the Digi Egg through the gate! We don't know what will happen if that Digi Egg hatches inside of OZ!" Yoshino shouted. Suddenly, Gaomon saw another avatar hurrying their way. It accidentally collided with him, knocking the Digi Egg from his hands. Gaomon and Lalamon yelled.

"GAH! I got it!" Agumon yelled, extending his arms. He caught the egg, but the force sent him spiraling backwards as he fell towards OZ. He landed on the bookshelf nearby, clutching strongly to the Digi Egg. He glanced at it still glowing in his hands.

"Phew. I'm glad this thing didn't slip away before...GAH!" Agumon yelled as the Digi Egg shined brightly, enveloping OZ in a large burst of light. As it faded, Agumon was seen shielding his eyes from the flash. But when he looked again, the Digi Egg was gone.

"Uhhh...boss? What would happen if...say...the egg hatched inside here?" Agumon asked. Thomas' screen soon showed Marcus hurrying to Thomas' side, pushing him aside.

"Agumon! Where's the Digimon!" Marcus asked. Agumon and the others quickly glanced around before something caught Lalamon's attention.

"Look there!" Lalamon cried. The Digimon turned with a shock as they saw something floating in front of them. It appeared like an avatar from OZ. It had a human like head and body. But on its head were two gold gear like things sticking out like ears. It had a devil tail extending from its rear as a gold and blue cloak hung from its neck like a cape.

"Is that...the Digimon?" Gaomon asked. The creature glanced up at Gaomon and the others, showing a dull look in its eyes but with a giant sly smirk on its face. A heart symbol was on its forehead. Rows of sharp teeth lined its mouth as it snickered wickedly.

"Uhhh...anybody know what kinda Digimon that guy is? I never saw him before." Agumon asked. Watching the computer screen, Kazuma gasped.

"Wait. L...Look. That...That face..." Kazuma shuddered. Kenji gasped.

"That...That laugh..." Kenji stuttered.

"That shape! It...It can't be!" Natsuki gasped. The OZ avatars paused and glanced down towards Agumon and the others, eyeing the twisted creature before them. Suddenly, a message screen appeared over its head.

_"Hey! Viralmon has arrived!"_

Marcus and the others gasped.

"Wait. That screen. What does it say? Viralmon?" Marcus asked. Thomas quickly clicked on Viralmon, bringing up its stats.

"Viralmon. It's a Virus Digimon...and it's only a Rookie level. Somehow this Digimon digivolved straight to the Rookie state upon hatching. It...It's not possible!" Thomas read. Kenji gasped, flashing back to the nightmaric first meeting he had with Love Machine, disguised as his avatar.

"It's Love Machine!" Kenji exclaimed. Thomas gasped.

"Wh...What? Love Machine? This Digimon is Love Machine, the savage AI that tried to destroy OZ?" Yoshino asked. The Digimon snickered again, licking its lips with a black tongue. Agumon gulped, cowering in fear at Viralmon's face.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Part 3: Hark! Birth of Kazmamon!

**_Digimon Adventures : OZ Wars_**

**__****_Part 3: Hark! The Birth of Kazmamon!_**

The OZ avatars looked on with terror in their eyes, seeing Viralmon glancing around the online world with a devilish grin on its face. Suddenly, wires like began sticking out from underneath its cape, flailing around like tentacles. Marcus gasped.

"Wh...What are THOSE?" Marcus asked.

"They must be part of the Digimon's body. But...what is it..?" Thomas stated. Viralmon snickered and the wires began generating electricity.

"Look out! He's attacking!" Gaomon exclaimed. Viralmon laughed.

"Data Destroyer!" Viralmon yelled. Blasts of lightning shot out from its wires, instantly smashing clean through anything in OZ that it hit. The avatars shrieked and fled as Viralmon observed them. It saw one shaped like a cat in a school suit and tailed after it. The avatar looked back and gasped as Viralmon opened its jaws.

"Download Crunch!" Viralmon bellowed. But suddenly, Agumon came on the charge and headbutted Viralmon in the gut, sending it spiraling away.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon cried, firing a fireball from his mouth. Viralmon regained composure before Agumon's attack hit dead center and exploded.

"All right!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Woo hoo! Way to go Agumon! Take it to this chump!" Marcus shouted. Nearby, King Kazma was observing everything as Thomas had current control of it. Kazuma hurried over to Thomas' side.

"Hey! Let me help! I've fought this thing before! I can help!" Kazuma exclaimed. Thomas glanced at him.

"Normally I would welcome the chance. But this is an actual Digimon. I don't think your OZ avatar could do a thing against..." Thomas explained. But before he finished, Kazuma growled and ripped the laptop from in front of him.

"It's MY computer! So I say I'm HELPING!" Kazuma exclaimed. He set it back down before setting himself down in front of it, making King Kazma charge into the fight.

"Kid! Don't! That's a Digimon! No telling WHAT it'll do!" Marcus shouted. Inside OZ, the Digimon watched as King Kazma zipped right past.

"Whoa! Is that guy nuts?" Lalamon asked. Kazma drew back its fist and prepared to strike Viralmon in the face.

"Take THIS!" Kazuma exclaimed. Viralmon turned to King Kazma and cackled, lashing its wires at the avatar's arm and pulling it close to him.

"Look out!" Gaomon shouted. King Kazma gasped, watching as Viralmon opened its jaws.

"Download Crunch!" Viralmon bellowed, biting down hard on Kazma's arm. The avatar yelled in pain as when the teeth were drawn back, there were digital holes in Kazma's arm.

"Whoa! Did...Did you see that? What happened to him?" Kenji gasped, observing from behind Kazuma. Kazuma was in shock to see his avatar's code broken. Viralmon cackled and whipped Kazma away, sending him flying clean into the digital portal in the sky.

"All right! That guy's a big meanie! Someone has to teach him a lesson!" Agumon cried, turning to Viralmon.

**_: Digimon Adventure :_**

As Kazuma was in complete shock as to what happened to his avatar, Thomas slowly asked if he could see the laptop again. Seeing that Kazuma was in no mood to reply, Natsuki shifted it back towards him just as their Digimon came on the charge.

"You've been a bad boy! Yoshi! Let's give it to this guy!" Lalamon cried. Yoshino nodded, telling Lalamon to attack. Agumon and Gaomon led the charge.

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon exclaimed, going into a violent spin and socking Viralmon's face. Lalamon flew up and took aim.

"Seed Blast!" she cried, spitting seeds at Viralmon. But the Digimon flipped over and deflected her attack with its wires.

"Data Destroyer!" Viralmon shouted, blasting electricity at Lalamon. She shrieked before sent flying past a charging Agumon. Viralmon laughed before looking up at Agumon.

"Spitfire Blast!" Agumon shouted, releasing a wave of fire from his mouth. It struck Viralmon and forced it crashing to the floor.

"Now have a little Pepper Breath!" Agumon exclaimed, firing rapid fireballs from his mouth. The attacks continued to pummel down on Viralmon, coating the ground below in a giant smokescreen. The other Digimon flew to Agumon's side.

"Did you get him?" Lalamon asked. All seemed quiet as nothing moved inside of the smoke. In the real world, Marcus and the others fell silent too.

"I...I think your dinosaur got him." Kenji said. Marcus remained quiet before giving a smirk.

"Heh. All right Agumon!" Marcus shouted. But just as Agumon heard Marcus' cheer and laughed, a wave of wires was seen firing clean through the smoke and wrapped around Agumon's neck. Marcus gasped.

"Agumon! He's been snagged!" Yoshino cried. Agumon struggled to break free from the wires' iron strong grip. And as the smoke below cleared, Viralmon stood. But now, it seemed the evil creature had somehow grown in size.

"Wh...What in the...?" Thomas gasped.

"Wait. Is that...Viralmon?" Natsuki asked. Viralmon appeared to have digivolved during the beatdown from Agumon. The evil Digimon now had two muscular arms and appear to be a rodent like beast with razor sharp claws on both hands. It wore a dark red sash around its waist and black torn pants on its legs. As its rodent tail whipped around, it kept the heart on its head, gear shaped ears and the sinister grin.

"It's Viralmon all right. But he digivolved. Now he's...Plaguemon?" Thomas said, clicking him and bringing up his data. Marcus looked closely at the screen.

"So...what level is this guy?" Marcus asked. Thomas figured, by a mere glance, that Plaguemon was Viralmon's Champion form. Plaguemon snickered and narrowed its eyes, tightening its grip on Agumon. Gaomon and Lalamon gasped.

"Agumon! He's choking!" Lalamon cried. Gaomon hurried and tried to pull Plaguemon's cords off him. But the evil rodent suddenly ignited his wires in electricity, shocking both Digimon.

"No! Boys!" Lalamon exclaimed. Plaguemon laughed as it generated more electricity. But just then, something was happening inside of the digital portal. A pair of gold eyes flashed, appearing as the eyes of a rabbit. It eyed Plaguemon before two small red lights glowed below its eyes.

"Hey! Rodent face!" a voice cried. Plaguemon stopped and turned up towards the digital portal, watching as something came darting out at breakneck speeds, socking the rodent Digimon clean in the face.

"Kazma Punch!" the voice exclaimed, connecting with Plaguemon's face. Plaguemon released Agumon before it was sent soaring across the ground. When it got back up, it shook its head before facing its attacker. But to its surprise, the attacker was King Kazma, Kazuma's avatar. Thomas and the others gasped.

"Wh...What? Hey! It's that rabbit guy!" Marcus cried. Hearing Marcus' exclamation, Kazuma gasped and hurried to join them. He looked and saw King Kazma standing before Plaguemon. Somehow, King Kazma changed as well. It had longer ears with spiky gold hair inbetween them. The tips of its ears seemed ablaze with flames as flame decal cuffs were around his fists. Even his tail seemed like a small fireball.

"Is that...my avatar?" Kazuma muttered. Thomas didn't know what was going on before clicking on King Kazma. But what he found was a shock. It seemed King Kazma was now a Digimon.

"Uhh...Kazuma? I don't know how to say this. But your avatar...somehow became a living breathing Digimon." Thomas said. Yoshi and Marcus gasped.

"Say what?" they exclaimed. Thomas showed everyone else what was on the screen, showing a complete data listing on King Kazma.

"Huh? It's name is Kazmamon, a Champion level Digimon? It's attacks include Kazma Punch." Yoshi read. Marcus laughed.

"All right! Now we're in business! Rat face won't know what hit him now!" Marcus cried. Plaguemon groaned before slowly rising back up. Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon floated down to Kazmamon's side, looking on at the newly born Digimon.

**_: Digimon Adventure :_**

"So...you're REALLY a Digimon?" Agumon asked. Kazmamon glanced back with a nod.

"Yeah. Looks like ol' chompers here left some kind of "digital saliva" on my code when he bit me. Add a splash of that with a visit to the point between here and the Digital World and...kablam! I turn from avatar to Digimon." Kazmamon explained. Plaguemon snarled, facing all four Digimon.

"Boss! We should digivolve too!" Agumon cried.

"I know you should Agumon. But...we don't have our Digivice! No way could we DNA Charge you guys!" Marcus shouted. But just then, something about Kazuma's laptop gave a strange glow. Thomas looked at the finger pad and saw it glowing orange.

"What...What the?" Thomas muttered. As soon as he rested his fingers on it, he saw his DNA Charge glowing on his fingertips. It seems with Kazmamon's birth, he was linking back a Digivice like signal to the computer, allowing the others to digivolve.

"It's just like our Digivices." Thomas gasped. Marcus put his palm against the pad, seeing his hand blazing with his DNA Charge.

"All right. Agumon! Get ready for Digivolving pal!" Marcus cried. Agumon laughed and faced Plaguemon, suddenly starting to glow brightly. The others backed away as Agumon began digivolving.

_: AGUMON! Digivolve to...GeoGreymon! :_

Plaguemon gasped once he saw the towering Digimon before him. Soon after, Yoshi and Thomas let their DNA Charge flow into the keypad, feeding it to their Digimon too.

"Heh! If you think ONE Champion level Digimon is scary, try FOUR!" Kazmamon shouted. Lalamon and Gaomon began to glow, growing bigger in size.

_: GAOMON! Digivolve to...Gaogamon! :_

_: LALAMON! Digivolve to...Sunflowmon! :_

The OZ avatars rejoiced as the four Champion Digimon faced off against the lonely Plaguemon. But not willing to show signs of fear, Plaguemon prepped itself for battle and flashed its wires, sparking electricity from the tips.

"All right guys! It's rodent SQUASHING time!" Marcus exclaimed "Exterminate that vermin!" The Digimon all nodded and came on the charge for Plaguemon.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
